fnaf_sister_locationfandomcom-20200223-history
Ennard
is the true antagonist of Sister Location. Circus Baby becomes Ennard by using the mask from the Primary Control Module (evident from its disappearance in Night 5), and combining her endoskeleton with the other animatronics', in order to collectively escape from the facility. Ennard's plan was to use the scooper to disembowel the player, and use its body as a disguise to escape the facility. Appearance Ennard is a humanoid animatronic, its body disfigured with protruding wires. Unlike the others. It possesses no suit, wearing a mask. A Striped yellow and green party hat. And a red button on its chest simillar to Balloon Boy/Nightmare Fredbear, the wires surrounding it simulating the shape of a clown's bow. Wires run along the body of Ennard and are shaped differently from the other animatronics which possess wires coiled to look like muscle tissue, while Ennard's wires are a tangled mess. Ennard also seems much larger and bulkier than conventional animatronics but smaller than Circus Baby. It has blue eyes (purple eyes in the real ending) and very sharp teeth like Ballora. The right eye of Ennard has wires wrapped around it, making the eye useless. There is also a hanging eye off of Ennard's head. Strangely, the mask in the Primary Control Module doesn't have ears despite Ennard being shown to have them during the Fake and Real Ending. It's possible that Ennard took the ears of the blinking faces on the left side of the wall in order to make Ennard's initial disguise more resemble a human. It is also possible that the ears were folded behind the mask. Several eyes from its body are eyes of the other animatronics. *A yellowish-orange eye on the right bicep belongs to Funtime Foxy. *A green eye on the lower portion of Ennard's left leg belongs to Circus Baby. *A pink eye on the left side of Ennard's waist belongs to Bon-Bon. *A blue eye hanging from the right side of Ennard's head belongs to Funtime Freddy. *The purple eyes in the Real Ending belong to Ballora. By looking at Ennard's body, one can determine which animatronic's endoskeleton makes up each part of Ennard. *Funtime Foxy makes up the legs. *Ballora makes up the head and lower torso. *Funtime Freddy makes up the arms. *Circus Baby makes up the chest. Ennard does not wear the mask in some cases on Night 5. Behavior Ennard only appears in 3 portions of FNaF Sister Location: [[Parts/Service|'Parts/Service']] In Night 5, if the player mods the game to delete or shrink Baby's sprite in Parts/Service, they will see Ennard's full body (without the mask) behind Baby's sprite, slightly waving. When the player sends Baby to the scooping room, Ennard fades away from the flashlight. Real/Bad Ending At the end of Night 5, it can be seen through the window of the Scooping Room. Circus Baby, transformed into Ennard, explains to the player that she does not want to hurt them, but needs their body to complete her plan and escape from the facility. She activates the scooper, tearing out the insides of the protagonist. A cutscene plays afterwards displaying the silhouette of Ennard, within the player's body, in front of a bathroom's mirror, who opens their eyes to show Ballora's purple irises, thus revealing it succeeded with their plan. Fake/Good Ending In the secret Fake Ending, the player enters the Private Room, where they are told by the HandyUnit they will be rescued by staff and promptly fired due to "materials they may be exposed to." The player must fend off Ennard until 6:00 A.M, using mechanics similar to the original Five Nights at Freddy's game: Three doors; one on the vent above them on the wall, one to their left, and one to their right, as well as the original camera system to watch Ennard's moves, and finite power to administrate. The vent located at the top center of the room is reminiscent of the second installment of the series. Ennard will try to enter the Private Room through three different entrances, starting out relatively slow, but becomes faster after every passing in-game hour. Throughout the night, Ennard's voice (coming from Circus Baby) can be heard pleading the player to let them fulfill their plan, while also scoffing them for betraying her. The little girl who speaks before the beginning of every night (possibly Afton's daughter, given the nature of her dialogues) can be heard at one point in the night. It's interesting to note that Ennard has Baby's green eye in this ending, which is a reference to its catchphrase "There's a little of me in every body". Custom Night After Michael regurgitates the robotic parts belonging to Ennard into the sewer, he lies on the ground, dead. The player then hears Circus Baby's voice repeating "You won't die", and Michael gets revived as Purple Guy while all of the animatronics' Ennard's eyes also show up in the sewer. Trivia *Ennard does not appear in the main game until Night 5, but its mask goes missing in that night, due to Ennard taking it before the player arrives for the shift. *The name Ennard is a play on the words "Endoskeleton" and "Innard", as Ennard scoops out the protagonist's innards and takes over his body in the True Ending. *There is an incredibly small chance that in the Control Module, Ennard's mask will change to Funtime Lolbit's face. *Ennard has a Party Hat similar to Xanthar from Gravity Falls (Weirdmageddon) and also that Ennard is all of the animatronics combined and that Bill Cipher refers his Henchmen as his "personification of his flames". *Ennard is one of the only animatronics in FNaF:SL to not have rosy cheeks (excluding Springtrap), the others being the Minireenas, Electrobab, and, the BidyBabs. *The music that plays when you defend yourself against Ennard in the Fake Ending is named "Watch Your 6" most likely referencing to you beating the night at 6:00 A.M in every FNaF game, as well as referencing the military term, watch your six, meaning Watch your back". *Ennard could have been the original version of Circus Baby, according to the Circus Baby's Minigame. It is possible, as the suit possesses blue eyes in the minigame, similar to Ennard's eyes. **This fact may not be true, due to the color on Funtime Freddy's eye color being blue. ***Ennard does have three blue eyes, his two main eyes and Freddy's eye on the left side of Ennard's head. *Ennard resembles Viral Code, a character from The Desolate Room, another game by Scott Cawthon. *Ennard's "''You won't die" dialogue in the Custom Night cutscene could be a reference to Circus Baby/Ennard's Fake & Real Ending dialogue: "'''You won't die.'" And "The Scooper will only hurt for a moment."'' *Ennard has a red button on his chest that doesn't belong to any other own animatronic. *If the player reaches 0% power in the Private Room, Ennard will somewhat teleport to the office to jumpscare them. *If all of its jumpscares are counted, Ennard is the only character in the entire series to have more than two jumpscares, having four. *Ennard is one of the several animatronics in the series to lack counterparts, the others being Ballora and Circus Baby. *It is unknown where Ennard has his button and mask when it's behind Circus Baby in Parts & Service. **Though it may be possible that it has them stored in the viewing zone for the Scooping Room. *From the final Michael Afton Cutscene, when Ennard's eyeballs and wires are regurgitated by Michael, one of its two hazel-blue eyes is missing, likely an oversight. *In the mobile version, you can't see Ennard's mask in the Primary Control Module. *Ennard's mask resembles the Puppet's mask. *Ennard has a total of 7 eyes on it, 3 on the head and 4 on the body. *Ennard (presumably) stands at 7.375 ft tall. This makes Ennard the tallest animatronic in Sister Location. *Ennard has disappearing eyebrows and appearing ears. It is unknown where the eyebrows go and the ears came from. *It is possible that one of the Paper Pals represents Ennard. *Ennard only opens one of its faceplates in the Real Ending, the Fake Ending, in its teaser, and in the extras menu. **Though stargely its eyebrows are missing in every view it has its faceplates open except in its teaser. Dialogue Circus Baby talks with the protagonist as Ennard throughout the duration of the room's challenge, in an apparent pre-established sequence. *Audio 1 - "Why didn't you trust me? Why didn't you trust me...?" ---- *Audio 2 - "Why didn't you believe me?" ---- *Audio 3 - "Sometimes I don't understand why people do the things that they do..." ---- *Audio 4 - "I thought you liked me." ---- *Audio 5 - "I thought I did everything right." ---- *Audio 6 - "We need you, so that we can look like you. We need you, so that we can leave. We need you, so that we can hide. We don't want to hurt anyone... But, we need you. " ---- *Audio 7 - "If they find us like this, we won't be able to try again. You must help us. You must let us inside the room. If they find us like this... We won't be able to try again..." ---- *Audio 8 - "You must... Let us... Inside...The room..." ---- *Audio 9 - "Isn't this why you came here? To be with her again?" ---- *Audio 10 - "You won't die. And it will only hurt for a moment." ---- (From here, Ennard's voice changes, sounding like William Afton's deceased daughter.) ---- *Audio 11 - "Hello?" ---- *Audio 12 - "Hellooo?" ---- *Audio 13 - "Heeellooo...?" ---- *Audio 14 - "We need you so that we can hide! We need you so that we can leave...!" ---- *Audio 15 - "I don't understand..., I don't understand!" ---- *Audio 16 - "I 'know' it was an accident!" ---- *Audio 17 - "Everything is okay. I'm still here." ---- *Audio 18 - "You 'have' to let me inside the room!" ---- *Audio 19 - "Isn't this why you came here? To be with me again?" ---- (If any audio gets skipped up to number 20 when the night reaches 6 a.m. Ennard's voice returns to its default.) ---- *Audio 20 - "I 'will' find a way out..." ---- Custom Night Cutscene *Audio 21 - "You won't die." ''(This repeats continuously on the last minigame after Michael throws up Ennard, until Michael gets up.) '' ---- Jumpscares WARNING! ALL OF THESE ARE EXTREMELY LOUD! (Ennard's scream from Parts/Service.) ---- (Ennard's scream from Funtime Auditorium) ---- (Ennard's scream from the Private Room) ---- Miscellaneous These are the several scratches that Ennard makes while in the Private Room cameras. WARNING! ALL OF THESE ARE MILDLY LOUD! ---- The noise the Ennard Mask nose makes when clicked in the Primary Control Module Gallery Ennard-0.jpg|Ennard's First Appearance. Ennard.jpg|Ennard's teaser, brightened. AShadedEnnard.jpg|Original Teaser for the release date which required you to brighten to see it. Ennard's Mask.JPG|Teaser of Ennard's mask with the release date of Sister Location. SLGameplay5_kindlephoto-175276428.jpg|Ennard's Mask on the wall in the Control Module. 1309.png|The mask Ennard wears in some instances, seen in the Primary Control Module.|link=Primary Control Module ENNARD.gif|Ennard's endoskeleton (Pre-mask) at Parts and Service Room. Ennard Jumpscare1.gif|Ennard jumpscaring from Parts/Service. fnaf__sister_location___ennard_jumpscare__endo__by_justashardofglass-dakev3u.png|Final frame of Ennard jumpscaring the player from Parts/Service. Ennard Jumpscare2.gif|Ennard Jumpscaring from Funtime Auditorium. 2127.png|Final Frame of Ennard jumpscaring from Funtime Auditorium. Ennardscooperroom.PNG|Ennard outside the window in the Scooping Room. Ennard2.png|A clearer picture of Ennard looking through the Scooping Room window. Ennardinscoopingroomios.jpg|Ennard in the Scooping Room window on IOS. Ennardsighting.png|A still frame of Ennard looking at the player. EnnardSighting.gif|Ennard watching the player from the Scooping Room in the Real Ending. EnnardDrag.GIF|Ennard dragging itself in the Fake Ending. Capture.PNG|Ennard walking in front of the TV. ButteredMinireena.gif|Ennard crawling into view while Minireena pops out of the popcorn bowl and back in. EnnardBarf.gif|Ennard coming out of Micheal Afton's Decaying Dead Body. EnnardEyes.gif|Ennard's Eyes showing up in the sewers. ---- Private Room, Extras & Merchandise Ennard Jumpscare4.gif|Ennard's Normal Jumpscare from the Private Room. 2007.png|Final Frame of Ennard's Normal Jumpscare from the Private Room. Ennard Jumpscare3.gif|Ennard's Jumpscare for forcing down the monitor from the Private Room. 1983.png|Final Frame of Ennard's Jumpscare for forcing down the monitor from the Private Room. FNAF_SISTER_LOCATION_ENNARD_JUMPSCARE.jpg|Ennard Jumpscaring the player from the Private Room. UpiYdCP.jpg|Reflection in Ennard's Jumpscare. Enventing.png|Ennard in Vent, CAM 05 (First Stage). Ennard-cam05.jpg|Ennard in the Vent, CAM 05 (Second Stage, Brightened). EnnardTravel..gif|Ennard traveling in the Private Room vent, Cam 05. TheFinalHours.png|Ennard in the Right Hallway, CAM 02 (First Stage). 1270.png|Ennard in the left hall, right next to the opening of the Private Room, staring at the player. ennard-cam02.jpg|Ennard in CAM 02 (Second Stage, Ingame). 1269.png|Ennard in the right hall, next to the opening of the Private Room. Cam6Enn.jpg|Ennard in CAM 06 with static. Ennard_in_CAM_07.png|Ennard in CAM 07. Ennardinprivateroomonios.jpg|Ennard on Cam06 on the IOS version. Images (20).jpeg|Extras Menu with everything you get after beating the Private Room, including unlocking Ennard. EnnTra.png|Ennard as seen in the Extras menu after completing the Fake Ending. Mystery.png|The thing that covers Ennard until you complete the Fake Ending. FancyEnnardAFig.jpg|Ennard's Funko Action figure. FNAF-ActionFigure-FTFreddy large.jpg|Ennard's left leg as seen with Funtime Freddy. FNAF-ActionFigure-FTFoxy large.jpg|Ennard's right leg as seen with Funtime Foxy. FNAF-ActionFigure-Baby large.jpg|Ennard's torso and head (with mask))as seen with Circus Baby. FNAF-ActionFigure-Ballora large.jpg|Ennard's arms as seen with Ballora. FNAF-MysteryMinis-Lineup large.jpg|Ennard's Mystery Mini along with the other animatronics MysteryMinisWave2.jpg|Ennard's Mystery Mini along with it's package. Sister Location Sticker Sheet.jpg|Ennard on the sticker sheet alongside the other animatronics Errors *During the Custom Night, if the static were to be removed in CAM 01 and CAM 02 while Ballora is there, it actually reveals Ennard instead of Ballora (this is also visible upon opening the monitor, albeit for a fraction of a second before the view changes to static). This is likely due to the fact that a file of Ballora in these rooms wouldn't be that useful due to the mechanics in the Custom Night, thus using Ennard as a "placeholder". The video explanation can be found here. **The position of Ennard actually shows Ballora's. This is referred to Ennard under the guise of being Ballora. *When Ennard is in CAM 03, its right arm and feet clip through the wall. **Additionally Electrobab does the same thing but only with its feet due to how small it is. *The various wires that compose Ennard clip into each other, this is due to the way Scott designed the animatronic's endoskeletons in Sister Location. Category:Sister Location Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:FNaF Category:Night 5 Category:Custom Night-excluded Category:Animatronics Category:Human Animatronics Category:Endoskeleton Category:Unknown Gender Category:Out of Order Category:Endings Category:No Counterparts Category:Scooped Category:Fake Ending